


Understanding the Choice

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [61]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, character restored from death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Logan is saved from death in an impossible way by Jean Grey and learns why he had to stay.
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Amends [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Understanding the Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Understanding the Choice

“Can you speak yet Logan,” Jean’s soothing voice said as he felt himself suspended in a warmth and light. He couldn’t see yet but he thought he could move his tongue. He tried and only go a few gurgling sounds. “I guess we will have to use telepathy tell me what do you remember?”

“I was out in the woods meditating when the dark riders attacked,” He said recalling their attack. “I was caught off guard but I recovered quickly.” He could recall taking Feral down by slashing her gut but then Wild child had been on top of him. “I managed to throw Kyle off me and then Shatterstar was there he had me dead to rights but he hesitated so I stabbed him through the heart and then I was burning... Sunfire?” He asked.

“Yes, when Shatterstar hesitated to kill you Sunfire realized you’d diminish the dark riders strength to much to hesitate so he incinerated the area surrounding you.” Jean said. “Shatterstar and Feral who might have survived thanks their own healing gifts were instantly vaporised and only a few cells and your indestructable bones survived.”

“Then how am I still alive Jeannie I can’t heal back from something like that,” he asked. “And why did Shatterstar hesitate when he had me down he didn’t hesitate to cut his own lovers arm off did he?”

“Shatterstar had been fighting to regain control of himself ever since he injured Rictor he finally broke through for a moment while fighting you,” Jean said. “You are correct that you normally couldn’t survive this but you can with my help the phoenix can super charge even a few stray cells enough to rebuild your body but there will be a price.”

“What kind of price,” He asked as he was beginning to itch as skin was regrowing on his toes. “And can’t you bring Feral and Shatterstar back too surely something of them survived.” He felt guilty having a hand in their death since they hadn’t been in their right mind but he hadn’t had a choice.

“No, a few of your cells survived protected by your skeleton there was nothing to spare traces of them and unlike Madelyne Prior I will not raise the dead the farthest I can go is super charging your natural gift to restore you.” She looked grim as she spoke. “I couldn’t even intervene to save Angel saving you is the last selfish act I get to perform as my time is up.”

“What does that mean Jeannie,” he asked as images danced in his head of Angel burning and Betsy screaming. “Is that happening now?” He asked as he saw the riders falling and then Betsy collapsing holding her head.

“She burnt out her telepathy to take them out,” Jean said. “This is why you had to stay Logan if you’d gone to Rachel they would have attacked Angel and Betsy at their secret rendevous spot in force and Betsy would have died before Angel so the Dark riders would be there in the coming battle and things would fall apart.” He felt Jean’s sadness then. “I am almost glad my time is over.”

There she was talking about her time being over as if she was gonna be dead for good. “You are the phoenix life and death they aren’t that different for you are they,” He asked angrily. “What do you even mean that your time is up?” He felt sadness from her and saw flashes of another world him and Cassandra Nova fighting together against some out of control bacteria calling it self Sublime and then Jean ending everything and telling Scott to live. “You’re the reason Slim hooked up with Frost?”

“Yes, Scott needs her to be able to carry on you only saw glimpses but trust me the world where he gave up was not salvageable.” He felt a spike of dread at how cold she sounded. “That’s why my time is up Logan I’m forgetting what it means to be human I have to go away into the White Hot Room and a new Avatar of the force will be chosen maybe Rachel maybe someone else.” Jean sounded almost glad then. “Only two final tasks are left to me the first is to reclaim the Phoenix shards from Madelyn Prior.” He saw it then in space the ruins of Krakoa and the massive Shadow of Flame surrounding it. “She’s very smart, Maddie is, she knows if she was conscious when I called the force back she’d be forced to join with me too after all she’s the missing piece of my soul the part that loves Scott unconditionally and would let the world burn to be with him.”

He felt it then a final push and suddenly he was awake and scrambling to his feet. He felt different than he did before looking back at her sitting in the white and gold out fit he’d only seen once before. “Hello, Logan I’m sorry about the side effects,” She said pointing toward the stream running nearby. He had expected to be sitting in the middle of a charred clearing but there was new growth everywhere. “Making a few cells grow a whole body took quiet a bit of time it has been a few months since your near death.” He finally looked in the river then and saw that his hair was white and his face had several new lines. “I”m sorry but nothing is done without a price and the price for your survival was that a very large chunk of your life span has been used up.” 

He looked back at Jean then as she stood up and started walking. “Where are you going?” He called after her but she didn’t answer so he began to follow her. He wished he wasn’t naked but there was no way he was letting her get away.

“We need to find you some clothes and then get to the heart of New York we should arrive just after the final battle with Apocalypse and his horsemen.” Jean said when she finally spoke. “Then I’ll call the Phoenix too me and perform my final task.” She smiled hten. “I will purge Sublime from this world and then I will be gone.”

“Forever,” He asked wondering if this really was good bye this time. Even after that fake Magneto killed her, he and all the other X-men deep down believed that she’d come back some day after all she was phoenix.

“I don’t know,” She said surprising him. “I know my time is over for now perhaps some day it will be my time again but I don’t think it will be in your remaining life time.” She then smiled at him. “But don’t worry you still have enough life left for a long and happy life with Rachel.” She then frowned. “We need to hurray.” He followed wordlessly thinking about all she had said.

The End


End file.
